


The Boy with the Skateboard

by sakuraxdream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Skating, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rarepair, Skate!au, Sugaten - Freeform, Swearing, rivals to lovers ig, rollerskating!suga, skateboarding!tendou, suga figuring out his feelings, tensuga, tensuga brain rot, they almost get into a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraxdream/pseuds/sakuraxdream
Summary: Skate!au"Aw, What's the matter? Looked into my eyes and fell for me? Well I mean it took you long enough"Suga and Tendou seemed to always have some kind of rivalry, even though they played two different kinds of sports. But nonetheless, they took it very seriously; trying to one-up each other constantly, shit talking the other, always watching each other's movements. There was always tension between the two, and Tsukishima and Semi took it as a way to tease them both.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Boy with the Skateboard

Twelve. 

That was the amount of days before the skate tournament; and Shiratoriazawa was ready. The Shiratorizawa Skateboarding Team was highly skilled, even if they had started the club as a pastime. Tendou was one of the most ambitious members, his flimsy body and the tendency to act only on instinct helped him do cool tricks at almost any given time. This almost always won over the judges. But just because they were good at what they did, doesn’t mean they didn’t need to practice. They were always found at the skatepark, and would constantly have to fight over it with others. Once they explained they were part of a championship-winning league, they usually won the park for themselves. 

Heading to the park for another day of practice, they were met with the hooting and hollering of a group of people. Tendou groaned, not wanting to have to deal with a bunch of annoying kids who wanted the parks to themselves again. But once he got closer, he knew that wasn't the case. He narrowed his eyes and walked faster towards the crowd, the rest of the team lazily following his lead. 

“Karasuno.” 

The crowd of boys turned their head at the voice, the atmosphere shifting immediately. A short grey-haired boy glared right back at the red-haired skater, roller skates in hand. 

Karasuno Roller Skating Team. Suga and Daichi established the club when they were second years, gaining Asahi as a team member after a few days of begging and pleading. Suga was one of the best skaters on the team, he had always been a fan of roller skating since he was little, and all he needed was to form a team. They were pretty amazing, but they also needed to practice a lot to get where they needed to be for the tournament, which was also coming up very soon. And unfortunately for both teams, this was the only skate park in the area. 

Suga and Tendou seemed to always have some kind of rivalry, even though they played two different kinds of sports. But nonetheless, they took it very seriously; trying to one-up each other constantly, shit talking the other, always watching each other's movements. There was always tension between the two, and Tsukishima and Semi took it as a way to tease them both. 

Suga pushed through his other teammates to get to Tendou, both glaring at the other. 

“Get lost, we were here first.” 

Suga spoke with a sarcastic smile, and by god, Tendou would do anything to get the freakish smile off his face.  
“We called the park first, pretty boy” 

Tendou retorted, crossing his arms as he took a step closer to the shorter male. And at that comment, Suga chuckled to himself. Yet it was loud enough that the male in front of him could hear it. 

“That's funny because I don’t see any reservations anywhere” he looked around as he spoke “So unfortunately for you, there's no room, sorry!” also inching closer to the tall skater in front of him 

“Dude I don’t have time for this. We have a tournament coming up, so can you round up all your knock off ice-skaters and leave?” 

He rolled his eyes and wasn't paying attention when Suga grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought Tendou’s face close to his.

“The fuck did you just say to me?” 

Suga threatened the taller male as they held strong eye-contact. Tendou instinctively grabbed the wrist that gripped at his collar. Both teams froze, not wanting them to get into a fight, but not wanting to involve themselves in the situation. As Tendou opened his mouth to say something snarky back, an annoyed voice interrupted him.

“Are you guys gonna fight or make out already? Can you like, speed it up? we don't have all day.” 

They were broken from their intense stare-off and both their heads turned, they were met with an annoyed Tsukishima. His arms were crossed and he looked more hellish than usual. 

The two realized how close they actually were and Suga aggressively let go of Tendou and they both walked back a bit. The tension had turned cold and awkward; and nobody knew how to break the silence. Until someone did. 

“I don't see the issue Tendou. You two have this fight all the time. Why don't we both just share the park.”

It was Ushijima who spoke this time, he stated the obvious, he said what everyone was too dense to even think about. 

With this, Daichi joined in; “I agree, there's plenty of room for both teams to practice if we space ourselves correctly.” 

Suga was lost in his own thoughts, he and the red-haired boy were looking in the complete opposite direction from the other. The only thing on his mind was how close the two actually were, he could feel Tendou’s breath still lingering on his face, even after he had pushed him away. He couldn’t shake away this feeling. He felt a pit in his stomach. Why was he feeling like this towards his rival?

And to his unknowingness, Tendou was having the same feeling. 

Suga was snapped out of his daze when both teams had agreed to try and share the park for once, instead of bickering with one another. But Suga could still feel the way Tendou’s hand was gripped around his wrist. It was incredibly distracting, and it only made it worse that the boy was still at the park with them.

After a few hours of practice, he continuously stopped what he was doing to watch the skateboarding team. It was normal for Suga to watch Tendou skate, but it was uncommon for Suga to not be scoffing at a trick or making comments about his technique.

Suga silently watched until his eyes were met with the piercing eyes of the boy with the skateboard, a smirk forming on the other’s lips. Suga’s face suddenly flushed before he narrowed his eyes and turned away, finishing up tying his skates. He was going to show Tendou what real skating was, even if it was the last thing he did. He refused to let the overly-confident prick fluster him. 

Tendou picked his head up as he was met with the hazel eyes of a short, grey-haired boy in roller skates. He smirked, knowing it was going to get him fired up. He thoroughly enjoyed the constant competition between the two. Knowing that the boy was watching made him want to perform better, just to see the anger seething within the roller skater. As much as he hated to admit it, he performed better when the boy was there; Semi and some other teammates saw this as well, telling him to just confess his obvious feelings for the short skater. 

Soon after he was finished doing what he was doing, he saw his rival staring at him, almost as if commanding him to watch. Tendou made a face that read ‘go for it. I’m waiting.’ And just that look alone was enough to get Suga ready to go. Tendou watched as the male moved; skateboarding and roller skating were completely different things, yet both required a strong set of skills. Tendou was most definitely impressed with how he could do it, and in all honesty he was hoping that Suga could one day show him how. Once again, their eyes met, this time startling Suga to the point where he tripped over his own feet and nearly fell, but he quickly gained his balance once again. 

Once Suga was finished his turn practicing, he mentally cursed himself out, he never got this flustered over Tendou watching him. Kageyama and Hinata raced past him to fight over who got to go next. Suga barely even noticed two of them. As much as he hated to think about it, he wanted to be close to Tendou again, he wanted Tendou to hold his hand, and ached for the other to look into his eyes intensely as he always did. He untied his skates and stood before the tall other stood in front of him, a sneer radiating on his face. 

“What do you want?” 

“Damn can't a guy just come talk to his favorite rival?”

Tendou spoke cheerily, shoving his hand onto Suga’s head and ruffling his hair as Suga rolled his eyes and swatted at him.

“Not when it’s you”

The sneer on his face got wider and took this as an invitation to mention how the boy almost tripped earlier, and to tease him about it.

“Aw, what's the matter? You looked into my eyes and fell in love with me? Took you long enough.”

Suga froze, his breathing was halted as he stared at Tendou with wide eyes. So THAT’S what the pit in his stomach was, the all-of-a-sudden aching to be near Tendou again. After Suga didn’t respond, plus the look on his face, Tendou froze as well. 

“Holy shit.” 

The words were barely even audible, but loud enough for both boys to hear. 

Suga basically jumped into the air, waving his hands out in front of him, stuttering nonsense while Tendou laughed at him. Suga’s stomach fell as he feared that Tendou would hate him MORE than they previously did. 

But then Tendou grabbed Suga’s hand, the hand Suga had gripped onto Tendou’s shirt hours earlier. This moment was something Suga had been thinking about since their first interaction of the day. 

Suga and Tendou shared strong eye-contact once again as Tendou spoke softly, bringing himself a bit closer to the other boy;

“You give me the motivation to work harder.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! 
> 
> Congrats! You finished my first ever published fic! :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this small little au I thought of randomly and couldn't stop thinking about. 
> 
> My twitter can be found [here!](https://mobile.twitter.com/sakuraxdream)
> 
> My instagram can be found [here!](https://www.instagram.com/sakuraxdream/)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
